The Only One He Ever Loved
by PlasticConcience
Summary: Tom Riddle is on his way to destroy his Muggle father, when someone unexpected turns up and things dont go quite to plan. Story about how Tom Riddle ends up falling in love with Siruis Black's favourite cousin Andromeda. Please Review.
1. Tortured Heart

The dark streets of Little Hangleton were deserted. No lights were on in the houses in one small street, but a dull light was issuing from a single flickering street-lamp at one end of the street, and a gentle breeze blew through the rosebushes outside number 67. A boy of about 17 appeared at the end of the street, just underneath the flickering lamp post. A very handsome boy he was too, and he appeared so suddenly, you would have thought he had popped out of the ground. This boy's physical appearance was most curious. He wore a long black cloak with robes and a badge on his chest. His hair was jet black, his skin white. He was extremely good-looking, though slightly ghostly. This suited him, however. He seemed to be in a hurry of some sort, though the expression on his hollow face was perfectly calm. This boy's name was Tom Riddle, and he was a wizard.

Tom glanced around quickly, as if making sure he wasn't being followed. He seemed satisfied that he was alone, and began to set off at a brusque walk. Suddenly, a girl appeared, just as suddenly as Tom had done. This girl too wore robes just like Toms. The girl's jet black hair billowed in the wind. The girl's name was Andromeda Black, known as Annie, and she was a few years younger than Tom, at 15. She was wearing an expression of fear and anger. She followed Tom quickly and Tom did not realise she was there until she spoke.

"Tom," her voice shook with fear, "why will you not listen to me? I saw you with that man, talking in a language I did not understand, he had a knife and wand, he could have killed you, Tom. Why will you not confide in me? You did not see me, for I was hiding, but I saw you talking to the man, though I could not understand you, I worry for you, Tom, please listen to me."

Riddle wheeled around, and rolled his eyes at the sight of the girl.

"Black, go back to the school. Why must you always interfere?" Riddle growled, "GO!" it was a very clear command. The fearful look in Annie's face intensified, but she seemed intent of getting what she wanted.

"Tom, I will not let you continue. You will be in deep trouble if they find out back up at the school—"

"You think I _care_ what they think, what _Dumbledore_ thinks?" Riddle spat Albus Dumbledore's name, "you think I care about getting _detention_, getting _expelled_ or being sent to Askaban, the Dark Lord does not get discovered, Annie. I have come here to kill my filthy Muggle father, and some stupid, interfering _fifth year_ is not going to top me!" He drew from his cloak a wand, which he pointed threateningly at Annie, who froze.

"Tom.. I thought… I thought you cared about me.." Annie swallowed, trembling.

Riddle gave a long bitter laugh that chilled Annie's blood, "_Care?_ About _you?_"

He turned and continued his way down the street towards the house on the hill, smirking.

Annie followed quietly, a slow tear rolling down her pale cheek. The lamplight above drained her face of what little colour it had. She was hurt, more than anything that the boy she loved was turning his back on her, didn't love her back, and seemed to not hold feelings towards _anyone_. Not even his closest friends. Andromeda Black struggled with these unanswered feelings for this boy who acted alone, needed no-one, but was still so popular, struggled to suppress her feelings for the past 4 years, towards the boy she knew would never love her back.

"Tom—"

"Andromeda Black, go back to Hogwarts, or I will be forced to do something I really don't want—"

Riddle was interrupted, however, by Annie seizing him and placing her quivering lips on his cold, straight ones. For one, heart-stopping moment Tom Riddle and Andromeda Black just stood there, kissing one another, before…

"Tom…" Annie made to Tom's arm, for he had broken away from her, and was now looking at her with fear and anger in his eyes. It seemed he was enraged with himself, disgusted that he had shown intimate feelings towards another person, terrified at the idea that he was doing something as normal and regular as _falling in love. _Love was for the common folk, not the decendants of Salazar Slytherin.

Annie seemed to have noticed this, for she immediately looked apologetically into Riddle's almond shaped eyes.

"Tom, I'm sorry," She stammered.

"Just go," Tom's voice shook with rage, "speak nothing of this…this…"

"But Tom—"

"GO!"

"Tom, I cannot let you do this…."

"_Crucio_"

Annie writhed and shrieked in pain, Riddle was pointing his wand at her. Suddenly a light turned on in one of the nearby houses, and a man's voice came shouting.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES—"

At once, Tom Riddle extinguished the street-lamp, and released Annie from her torture. She stopped wriggling and howling, and Riddle turned on his heel and set off down the street.

At the foot of the hill, he turned and took a final look at Annie, the curled up, sobbing, shaking bundle of robes lying in the middle of the pathway. She stood up, and disappeared with a crack like a whip.

It was only then that Tom Riddle experienced something very strange and unfamiliar to him. Tom Marvolo Riddle, direct decendant of Salazar Slytherin stood at the foot of the hill where his Muggle father lived, his eyes on the exact place Annie had disappeared, and for once in his life, Tom Riddle knew he was in love.


	2. Defence Against the Dark Arts

Professor Merrythought was babbling away to them in Defence Against The Dark Arts. Tom Riddle sat lazily looking out the window of the classroom, his mind elsewhere. He now knew that he was entirely an orphan. His mother was dead, and so was the pathetic Muggle that broke her heart.

Twirling his wand in his fingertips, he thought about the events of that night, four days ago, when he had killed his father and his grandparents, with one single curse, watched them plead, before performing the spell he knew would finish the scum off for good. But it was not this part of the evening's events he was thinking about. He was thinking about the first kiss he had ever experienced. The kiss he had had with Annie.

He glanced quickly across the classroom at Annie, who was listening intently to what Professor Merrythought was saying, her long black hair reaching down the back of her chair. She was undoubtedly a beautiful witch, he'd give her that, but he just could not let himself fall in love. Could he?

"_Yes you can_," a small voice in his head was saying, "_You want this girl, you need this girl._"

"_You tortured her_," another voice was saying, "_You used an unforgivable curse on her. You told her you did not care for her. How could she ever love you_?"

"_You're a regular boy with regular feelings. Your feelings seem to match hers."_

"_You are Lord Voldemort, you do not have feelings."_

"_Stop behaving like an arrogant jerk. You love her. She loves you."_

"_No she doesn't."_

"Mr Riddle, are you with us?" Tom snapped awake from the argument going on in his head. Professor Merrythought and the rest of the class were staring at him with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Erm… yes, Proffessor, I'm fine." Riddle shot an anxious look at Annie, but she was avoiding his gaze, and had blushed scarlet.

"Well, yes if you're sure. Now, I am going to assign you partners where you will attempt to perform a disarming charm, and your opponent will cause it to backfire on you, without saying anything. Now then, Lestrange and Twig, Bathurst and Greyback, Aberforth and Nott, Crabbe and Finnigan, Zulu and Christiaans, Black and Riddle, Dickens and Borishgoff…"

So Tom was paired with Annie Black, typical. The very girl whom he now knew he had deep feelings for. He glanced up at her, and she gave him a faint smile that he returned, sheepishly. She came and sat next to him, taking Tom's friend Rudolphus' empty seat. Tom had a vision of Annie wriggling and screaming on the floor as he tortured her, and felt a stab of guilt as she smiled at him, a very pretty and sincere smile. Why is it that she did not hate him? Shouldn't she be _repulsed _by the bitter treatment he had shown her, the way he had shoved her heart back in her face after ripping it cleanly in two? Tom was confused, though pleased.

The class went too fast for Tom's liking, as he enjoyed having an innocent reason to spend time with Annie, she made him feel different than he had ever felt before. He knew he must see her alone again, but how?

It came to him, immediately, yet he did not know quite why he did it.

"Imperio," he muttered, pointing his wand under the desk at Annie, who was looking in the opposite direction. "Put this dungbomb in Zaria Zulu's bag. He handed her the dungbomb and took one for himself. Both crept up to Zulu's bag, and put the dungbombs inside. There was uproar. Students held their noses and ran as far from Zaria as possible.

"Could the person who did this please stand up." Professor Merrythought was beside himself with rage.

"Stand up," Tom muttered, and Annie obeyed. Tom himself stood up too.

"Detention, you two, and I must say I am shocked. Two of the school's best students… seventh years, too… Tom, you are _head boy_…I am…. I am disappointed. Both of you will be scrubbing trophies in the trophy room at 7:00 tonight. Do **not** be late."

Tom tried to look disappointed and regretful. But somewhere inside of him, excitement brewed. He lifted the curse from Annie, who looked thoroughly disappointed at herself. But Tom was pleased, by 7:30 tonight, Andromeda Black would be in his arms, he was sure of it.


End file.
